


李大总裁包养记chapter1

by mia_44



Category: HyukHae - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2019-12-10
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:02:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21742654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mia_44/pseuds/mia_44
Relationships: Couple - Relationship
Kudos: 5





	李大总裁包养记chapter1

Chapter1

李东海在为公司的事情烦恼，在朋友的推荐下他去到了酒吧，试图买醉消愁。

灯红酒绿以及震耳欲聋的音乐，让人沉醉其中。坐在吧台的李东海早已醉的不成样子。突然他瞟到舞池中的一抹荧光绿，整个舞池只有他在发亮。

李东海着了迷似的情不自禁走近那一抹荧光绿。金丝眼镜配上被汗水略微浸湿的白色短袖以及勾勒出完美曲线的皮裤，让李东海的身体更加不受控制。

他走向前，双手搂上荧光绿的脖子

“干吗？我想”

说完便埋头在荧光绿的颈窝里喘息，颈后的腺体不停跳动，散发出浓厚的草莓味。

李东海发情了。

实际上他的发情期还有两天才到，或许是这酒吧的氛围，或许是酒精的刺激，又或者是李东海眼前的妖冶男人，不得而知。

但李东海心里只有一个想法，让他标记自己。

而被浓厚的草莓味刺的措不及防的男人看到周围也被这股草莓味吸引的Alpha蠢蠢欲动，他感觉只要自己一放手，怀中的小草莓便会成为他们的猎物。

想到这，男人的眼睛便变得通红，散发出自己尖锐的信息素警告蠢蠢欲动的Alpha，眼前的小草莓也被他的信息素激出生理泪水。

男人抱着怀中的小草莓上了二楼。

一进门，男人问到

“你叫什么，我可不想上一个连互相名字都不知道的Omega。”

“李东海，我叫李东海。”

被情欲完全控制住的李东海，勉强的回答着男人的问题。

“好，东海，我叫李赫宰，记住我的名字，叫我。”

李东海根本听不明白李赫宰在说什么，只能不停的扒着自己和对方的衣服

“给我...啊哈～我要，快给我”

李赫宰眸子暗了几分，似乎是下定决心要听到这好听的声音叫他的名字一般，动也不动一下，紧箍这李东海不安分的双手

“叫我赫宰”

“啊～哈啊～赫宰，赫宰，快给我”

李赫宰终于如愿以偿的听到了这美妙的声音呼唤他的名字，他松开手，帮着李东海脱衣服。 

李赫宰急不可耐的亲上李东海的唇，死死缠住那人的舌，像是要把李东海口腔中的空气全部吮吸完，李东海被吻的迷迷糊糊喘不过气来，死命拍着李赫宰的肩膀

“唔嗯，别..别..停下来，哈啊...喘不过气了啊～”

李赫宰松开他的唇，李东海被激的满脸生理泪水，扭着腰欲求不满的胡乱摸着李赫宰的身体。

李赫宰也不是个正人君子，一把扒下李东海最后一层防线，两根手指一起插进穴里

“啊哈～赫宰我还要，快”

“别急宝贝，还早着呢”

李赫宰从脖子亲到小腹，一串密密麻麻的紫红色在白皙的躯体上显得更加诱人。再接着向胸前的两颗进攻，不停用舌头舔砥着粉嫩的樱桃，再用力的吮吸着，像要吸出身下omga的乳汁一般，惹得主人更大声的尖叫。

食髓知味的李东海不满于两个手指，抬手握住李赫宰粗壮的下体，惹得李赫宰“嘶”的一声倒吸一口凉气。

“李东海，是你先玩火的”

李赫宰放出了更多信息素，李东海一下便软成一滩水，任由李赫宰处置，穴内的蜜液浇灌着李赫宰的手指，李赫宰拿出手指伸进李东海嘴里，

“海海来尝尝自己的味道” 

李东海用舌头舔着李赫宰的手指，像在口交一般的模仿着抽插的样子，一下一下，激的李赫宰眸色又暗了几分。

接着不给李东海缓神的机会，一举挺入他的小穴中。

“爽～赫宰快点，我还要更多”

李赫宰也不给李东海适应的机会，一挺入便使劲抽插，一下一下用力到顶。不停的戳着生殖腔微微打开的小缝，李东海尖叫一声便射出白浊。

不等李东海过去不适应期，用手撸动着他身前粉色的性器，再继续加快一下一下的顶着他的生殖腔，生殖腔打开了，李赫宰用力一挺整根没入其中。

“哈...嗯...不行了，赫宰慢点...啊～”

生殖腔内比小穴更敏感，也更柔软，内里的软肉一层一层的缠住李赫宰下体的粗壮，用滚烫的蜜液不停浇灌着他的下体。

李赫宰看着李东海带着情欲的脸，用力的抽插，穴里的蜜液在粗壮使劲抽插时的咕叽水声，让两人都更加陷入性事中。

突然李赫宰使坏的停下了下来

“叫我老公，就给你”

被情欲冲昏了头的李东海哪听得懂李赫宰在说什么，李赫宰也不急，一直停着一动不动等着李东海缓过神来

“赫宰快动动，海海难受..嗯..”

“先叫我老公，说老公操我我想要你标记我，我就给你”

“老...老公，操我操我，请你用力操海海的小穴，射进来海海的生殖腔标记海海，啊！”

不等李东海说完，李赫宰便再次一举没入李东海的小穴，用力抽插数十下，两人一起到达高潮，李赫宰射进了李东海的生殖腔内，在他体内张开了结，肉穴把李赫宰死死的锁在了里面，让他的精液不停浇灌着生殖腔。

李赫宰标记了李东海，这一认知让他们俩个都无比兴奋，在结松开时，李赫宰又一次硬了起来，带着硬挺接着一下又一下的捅着肉穴，像要操到内里的软肉会自己吮吸着他的性器一般。

最后李东海被折磨的昏睡过去，李赫宰还一直在他身上驰骋，一次又一次。


End file.
